Rosa Envenenada
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não fazia muito tempo que o Grande Mestre anunciara que Atena renascera nem que Aiolos morrera. Era um dia qualquer, nem quente, nem muito frio, o cheiro de rosas percorrendo o templo de peixes como era usual. Yaoi, Saga e Afrodite. Favor não ler se não for comentar.


**ROSA ENVENENADA**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Saint Seiya, Yaoi, MxM relationship, Pairing: Saga e Afrodite. Localização Temporal: Saga do Santuário Clássica. Missing Scene. SongFic. Kiss From a Rose - Seal

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional, sexo não gráfico.

Classificação: R

Oneshot

Dedicatória: Presente de Amigo Secreto Substituto para a linda e querida da Narcisa Le Fay! Querida, foi feita hoje, em algumas horas no meio das minhas férias, espero que esteja ao menos interessante. Não costumo escrever com esse casal, mas gosto deles. Beijos imensos! Ah, está sem betagem, então desculpe qualquer erro. Depois eu dou uma lida mais cuidadosa para correções. Eu não sei se você gosta de songfic, mas se não gostar, basta ignorar a letra, ok?

Resumo: Não fazia muito tempo que o Grande Mestre anunciara que Atena renascera nem que Aiolos morrera. Era um dia qualquer, nem quente, nem muito frio, o cheiro de rosas percorrendo o templo de peixes como era usual.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada.

**ROSA ENVENENADA**

**ShiryuForever94**

O mais belo dentre todos os homens. Aquele que poderia ter quem quisesse. Alto, esguio, de feições tão perfeitas que, se vivesse no mundo exterior, seria um afamado modelo.

Um homem tão ciente do quão especial era que desenvolvera um incrível orgulho e, porque não dizer, uma arrogância que apenas poderia ser perdoada porque ele era, realmente, uma das mais belas criaturas sobre a Terra e sabia disso.

Muitos homens e mulheres já haviam tombado de amores por aquele homem. O que eles não sabiam era que Afrodite de Peixes não costumava sentir. Avaliava, julgava, decidia e desfrutava das pessoas como se colhesse suas magníficas rosas em seus jardins.

Aquela incrível beleza escondia um poderoso e cruel guerreiro. Afrodite de Peixes era tudo, menos um anjinho meigo. Tal como as cores incríveis de alguns animais alertavam para o veneno que continham, a magnífica beleza de Afrodite era um alarme de que aquele homem podia matar. E matava.

Contava-se em conversas a meia voz que alguns já haviam se suicidado por conta da paixão que Afrodite era capaz de causar. Tal como a deusa que lhe dera seu nome de guerra escolhido quando se ordenara cavaleiro de Atena, era amado por muitos e muitos homens e mulheres e somente concedia suas "graças" a quem quisesse.

Por desconhecer o que era amor verdadeiro, simplesmente não amava, nem amara, ainda. Tal fato era escondido pelo cavaleiro com muita argúcia, pois no fundo sentia-se bastante solitário. Belo, perfeito e com a solidão diária a bater-lhe na mente.

Seus golpes, com nomes ligados às rosas, podiam parecer bonitos, e o eram, por escolha de seu inventor, mas tal como a figura exuberante do cavaleiro de peixes, suas rosas eram assassinas cruéis.

Os demais cavaleiros de ouro também temiam sua capacidade de ser silencioso e letal. As pessoas sentiam o perfume que exalava do cavaleiro apenas tarde demais.

Afrodite cultuava a beleza acima de qualquer coisa e não possuía em seu imaculado corpo, nenhuma marca. Jamais fora vencido em combate. Nunca permitira que alguém encostasse uma unha sequer em sua pele perfeita. Um vencedor. Era como ele se considerava.

Mal sabia Afrodite que seu maior duelo seria consigo mesmo, muito em breve.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
><em>_You became the light on the dark side of me  
><em>_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
><em>_But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and  
><em>_The light that you shine can be seen  
><em>_Costumava existir uma torre acinzentada sozinha no mar  
><em>_Você se tornou a luz no meu lado obscuro  
><em>_O amor continua sendo a droga que dá uma onda, sem uso de pílulas  
><em>_Mas você sabia, que quando neva,  
><em>_meus olhos se tornam maiores e  
><em>_a luz que você emite pode ser vista?__  
><em>

Não fazia muito tempo que o Grande Mestre anunciara que Atena renascera nem que Aiolos morrera. Era um dia qualquer, nem quente, nem muito frio, o cheiro de rosas percorrendo o templo de peixes como era usual.

Quase noite quando uma presença não anunciada insidiou-se pela casa bonita do pisciano que se pôs em guarda por força do hábito. Uma rosa branca nos lábios finos e perfeitos. Não considerava que alguém pudesse ousar ataca-lo.

"Fez um ótimo trabalho executando os infiéis na Suécia na semana passada, Afrodite. Estou orgulhoso de você."

"Não o esperava em minha casa, Grande Mestre, não o vi chegar. Eu sempre cumpro minhas missões." Afrodite recolheu sua rosa e fez uma mesura respeitosa. Sentiu um frio de medo na espinha ao descobrir que o papa do Santuário não apenas entrara em sua casa, como também estava em seu quarto e ele sequer notara...

O Santo de Peixes manteve sua indiferente pose de quem não se abalava com nada, mas estava intrigado. O que aquele homem queria àquela hora?

"Era o que eu esperava de você, Afrodite. Eu sempre soube que você era mais que um rostinho bonito." O homem muito alto, vestindo a túnica negra que seu cargo lhe permitia, simplesmente retirou a máscara que protegia sua identidade dos demais.

O sueco abriu um pouco mais os lindos olhos. Tinha algumas suspeitas sobre aquele homem não ser Shion, mas quanto a ser Saga...

"Saga. Eu deveria ter imaginado quando você desapareceu do Santuário." Afrodite apenas observou que o geminiano não apenas tinha cabelos com um tom que escurecia aos poucos como também os belos olhos azuis possuíam riscas vermelhas.

"Que bom que não virá com um discurso tolo e cheio de sensibilidade sobre usurpação, honra, o que os outros vão pensar e coisas cansativas assim." A túnica de Papa escorregou pelo corpo que se revelou totalmente nu.

Saga era um homem tremendamente bem formado. Sua musculatura era perfeita, bem como proporcional ao seu tamanho. Afrodite deu uma boa olhada em tudo que via à sua frente e suspirou. Não resistiu a dar um sorriso malicioso. "Você me conhece desde que eu tinha seis anos, Saga... Acha mesmo que eu faria algo tão tolo quanto me preocupar em como você está no lugar do Grande Mestre? Do meu ponto de vista, eu irei obedecer às suas ordens pois você é mais forte, ao menos no momento." Pensou rapidamente que ele também era lindo, mas isso era tão óbvio que não era preciso mencionar.

"Isso foi uma ameaça, florzinha?" Saga se moveu tão rápido que até mesmo Afrodite não percebeu. Ele se colocou atrás do cavaleiro de Peixes e sussurrou as palavras no tom exato de troça e pura ameaça que queria passar.

O sueco estremeceu inteiro. Medo. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia medo algum, nunca tivera motivo para isso, mas aquela presença escura, perigosa, que sentia atrás de si o fizera redescobrir como era sentir pavor. O que estava errado com Saga? Ele geralmente emanava força e bondade e por isso havia sido um dos alunos escolhidos por Shion, mas agora...

"Você cresceu, Afrodite. Não é mais um garotinho loirinho e inseguro, não é mesmo? Eu sinto seu perfume no meu quarto. Eu vejo você cuidar da trilha de rosas venenosas que me protegem. Gosta de me proteger, Afrodite?"

"É meu dever, Grande Mestre." O pisciano sentiu sua armadura sumir e assustou-se um pouco.

"Sabe, eu aprendi algumas coisas. Uma delas é como despir um cavaleiro de sua armadura, mesmo que ele não a tenha comandado. Uma vantagem para um homem como eu, não acha?" Saga exalava poder, desejo e sedução. Virou Afrodite para si e beijou-o sem cerimônia e sem aceitar nenhuma negativa.

Não que Afrodite tivesse tentado se negar.

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
><em>_The more I get of you,/__Stranger it feels, yeah  
><em>_And now that your rose is in bloom  
><em>_A light hits the gloom on the grey  
><em>_Eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa no cinzento  
><em>_Quanto mais eu recebo de você,  
><em>_mais estranha é a sensação, yeah  
><em>_E agora que a sua rosa está desabrochando  
><em>_Uma luz atinge a escuridão do cinzento. __  
><em>

O toque findou com um olhar avermelhado de Saga. "Não precisa ter medo de mim. Não você. Um homem tão bonito não deve deixar o horror deixar-lhe marcas. Mas há variados tipos de marcas." Saga segurou Afrodite pela cintura, deslizando a boca pela bochecha do mais novo, encostando seu corpo ao dele, insinuantemente.

A postura de quem não tinha medo de nada, de ninguém, agora não estava mais nos olhos de azul piscina fascinantes do pisciano. Não resistiu quando foi suspenso e colocado na cama.

Afrodite sabia que aquele era um dos cavaleiros mais velhos do Santuário. Ele fora recebido por ele quando lá chegara vindo da Suécia. Ele se lembrava que, quando ele, Afrodite, tinha apenas seis anos de idade, Saga já era um adolescente alto e encorpado. A admiração que o geralmente distante pisciano sentira pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos não era apenas pela diferença de idade e de poder à época.

Saga era um dos homens mais bonitos que Afrodite já vira em toda a sua vida! E ele sabia o quanto ele próprio era lindo!

Mas não bastava a Afrodite ter consciência de sua própria beleza, ele sabia reconhecer os traços perfeitos no rosto anguloso de Saga. O loiros cabelos, longos e bem cuidados, o corpo torneado pelos treinos.

A única coisa que o sueco não apreciava completamente eram as cicatrizes no corpo esculpido. Sim, Saga era um guerreiro de Atena. Ele tinha marcas. Cortes, cicatrizes de pontos. Havia tantos ossos quebrados que um médico radiologista ficaria horrorizado. Era o preço de ser um Santo de Atena. Preço que Afrodite jamais pagara dados seus poderes e capacidade de lutar à distância.

No entanto, quando Saga de Gêmeos falava, sua voz firme, mandatória e sensual fazia Afrodite esquecer qualquer sinal no corpo do outro. E que corpo...

Afrodite deixou-se levar. Pelos mais variados motivos sendo que um deles era que sempre achara Saga um homem sedutor e muito bonito. E não havia nada que seduzisse Afrodite mais que a beleza.

Daquele dia em diante, Afrodite deleitava-se no corpo forte de Saga, nos beijos intensos, nos toques firmes e no prazer avassalador que sentia nos braços do geminiano.

Ambos tinham pensamento parecido quanto a poder e dominação. Afrodite não era cheio de delírios sobre a honra, o caráter, a bondade. Para ele, o fato de Saga dominar o Santuário com mãos de ferro não lhe dizia respeito. Ele próprio o faria se pudesse, era um santo de Atena poderoso e, mais que isso, era o amante do Grande Mestre.

Mais de uma vez Afrodite foi mandado para caçar e massacrar os que discordassem das ordens alucinadas do geminiano. Em nenhuma das vezes Afrodite falhou.

O tempo foi passando no seu ritmo implacável. Agora era o meio do inverno, fazia frio, o que podia ser estranho para muitos que não conhecessem a Grécia. Lá podia ser bem frio. Em sua casa, bem cuidada e extremamente limpa, Afrodite dava uma última olhada no jardim perigoso e mortal que levava ao décimo terceiro tempo e depois aos aposentos do Papa do Santuário. Muito conveniente e prático. Afrodite não se importava que alguém soubesse sobre seu envolvimento com o Grande Mestre, não era baseado em amor, apenas em prazer e respeito mútuo, ou quase isso.

O sueco não tinha ilusões. Não achava que Saga sentisse qualquer coisa sobre ele além de desejo e poder de dominação.

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
><em>_So much he can say/__You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
><em>_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
><em>_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?/__But did you know, that when it snows,  
><em>_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen  
><em>_Existe tanta coisa que um homem pode contar a você,/__tanto que ele pode dizer  
><em>_Você permanece, meu poder, meu prazer, minha dor, Baby  
><em>_para mim você é como um vício crescente que eu não posso negar  
><em>_Me diz, isso é saudável, baby?/__Mas você sabia, que quando neva  
><em>_meus olhos se tornam maiores, e a luz que você emite pode ser vista?__  
><em>

"Demorei?" Um homem alto, forte e de cabelos escurecidos apareceu à porta do quarto de Afrodite, que suspirou.

"Creio que você não vai ser delicado hoje." Afrodite nem mais estranhava aquela personalidade deturpada que Saga ostentava algumas vezes. Surpreendera-se a princípio, mas agora não mais. Abriu o roupão de algodão puro que usava expondo o corpo perfeito e bem cuidado. A lareira crepitava mantendo o ambiente morno e agradável. "Que foi? Por que o olhar de admiração? Como se já não tivesse me visto nu o bastante." Afrodite sabia seduzir como poucos. Estirou-se na cama em movimentos lentos e provocantes.

"Você é sempre uma surpresa deliciosa, não importa quantas vezes eu me deite com você." A voz forte, o corpo que logo ficou nu e se deitou em cima da alva pele do sueco, beijando-o com antecipação do prazer que teria.

Afrodite correspondeu aos beijos intensamente. Precisava se controlar e não se deixar levar, embora falhasse miseravelmente todas as vezes. Aquele homem era venenoso. Saga era insidioso, cruel, sensual e fazia o pisciano gemer desesperado de prazer.

"Diz que é louco por mim, Afrodite... Eu gosto de ouvir." Saga enfronhava-se no corpo menor sem pudor algum. Apertava Afrodite, devorava-o inteiro, mordia, lambia e tomava posse, sexo escaldante, prazer intenso.

E Afrodite dizia. Seu coração queria se negar, e não conseguia. Saga era uma doença. Um veneno que estava tomando a sanidade do pisciano que antes era o venenoso... Não mais.

Prazeres que Afrodite jamais pensara sentir descobriu nos braços de Saga. Beijos intensos, toques especialmente deliciosos, olhar de puro desejo e um medo intrínseco quando os cabelos loiros do geminiano ficavam negros e ele rosnava que iria matá-lo no meio do gozo... Afrodite ficara basicamente doente de paixão por causa daquele homem.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
><em>_Ooh, the more I get __of you/__Stranger it feels, yeah  
><em>_Now that your rose is in bloom,/__A light hits the gloom on the grave  
><em>_Baby, eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa no cinzento/__Ooh, quanto mais eu tenho você  
><em>_mais estranho parece, yeah/__E agora que a sua rosa está desabrochando  
><em>_Uma luz atinge a escuridão do cinzento__  
><em>

E tal fora naquela noite. Uma visita, sexo alucinante, algumas palavras e o homem loiro que por vezes tinha cabelos escuros como a noite se levantara, vestira o manto negro e partira, deixando o sueco quieto e sozinho.

No começo até que Afrodite não se importava, mas com a repetição das visitas, da convivência, de tanto ouvir Saga, quando era realmente Saga, contar sobre sua vida, detalhes interessantes que o sueco desconhecia, o letal manipulador de rosas envenenadas foi se descobrindo impressionado demais.

Os hematomas apareciam e sumiam, sem jamais deixar cicatrizes permanentes pois Saga dizia que não ia destruir seu parque de diversões... Aquilo poderia até ser um elogio, mas o sueco sentia tristeza ao se lembrar de que era diversão.

E nada havia preparado o homem mais bonito do Santuário para se apaixonar por quem nunca corresponderia, não sinceramente.

Parecia que o homem que era responsável por venenos múltiplos para suas rosas poderosas e mortais fora intoxicado com o jeito de olhar, os toques sensuais e a maneira de ostentar todo o poderio que apenas Saga possuía.

E logo veio outra noite em que Saga saía antes do amanhecer deixando o corpo alvo com marcas roxas estendido na cama macia.

Afrodite invocou uma linda rosa, vermelha como o sangue que fluía por suas veias e suspirou, profundamente. Depois invocou uma rosa branca como a alvura dos lençóis em que se deitava com Saga e por fim, uma rosa negra como a dor que sentia quando o loiro grego ia embora...

Muitos comparavam o dono da décima segunda casa a uma flor, mas no momento, a única coisa em que Afrodite pensava era que o jardim de seu coração fora tomado por ervas daninhas, perturbado pelos fios malignos dos sentimentos que não poderia ter deixado nascer pelo geminiano.

Seria tão engraçado se não fosse tão doloroso. Era Afrodite quem envenenava os outros com sua beleza. Era o santo de Peixes quem dava beijos inesquecíveis e deixava seus múltiplos amantes ansiosos por mais.

Não mais...

Girando uma flor venenosa nos dedos longos e bonitos, Afrodite espetou de propósito seu dedo no espinho aguçado. Talvez pudesse apenas desmaiar como suas vítimas e mergulhar no esquecimento...

Nada aconteceu. Seu martírio iria continuar. Era imune ao seu próprio veneno, mas já não podia mais negar seu amor por Saga.

Não mais...

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave/__Ooh, the more I get of you  
><em>_Stranger it feels, yeah/__Now that your rose is in bloom,  
><em>_A__ light hits the gloom on the grave/__Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave  
><em>_Baby, eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa na sepultura/__Ooh, Quanto mais eu recebo de você  
><em>_Mais estranha é a sensação, yeah/__Agora que sua rosa está desabrochando  
><em>_Uma luz atinge a escuridão da sepultura/__Sim, eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa na sepultura..._

* * *

><p>Nota: Eu raramente escrevo com esse casal. Se você leu, gostaria que comentasse, pois é a única coisa que um autor recebe como pagamento. Obrigada.<p> 


End file.
